Rekindle
by Mimiko
Summary: (birthday fic for myself) Inu-Yasha doesn't know who he should choose, but he finds out he needs to rekindle the fire...


**A/N:** Well, Mimi's birthday was January 13th, and she is now 15. This is her gift to herself. 

I don't know if I'll do another chapter, because I've really accomplished all I wanted with this piece. I used the word 'battleworn'. If, however, I think of a scene or story that would go well with what I've established here, I might. 

He sat atop his tree, like always, ignoring the wind blowing silver strands of hair into his face. His eyes were unfocused, giving off a glint from the glares of the sun. The time was coming, he knew. He'd have to chose between them, and he wasn't sure who it would be. Everyone knew his heart had decided already, yet he longed to know what his heart chose. 

It was just like that, for his own choice to be kept from him. Only appropriate given the battles he had with himself everyday. There were two sides to Inu-Yasha. One side was the past, and the other was his present. They rarely agreed on anything, and right now they were arguing over Kikyo and Kagome. 

Kikyo was familiar, and he loved her first. He was destined to be with her. Kagome was a fluke. She's nothing more than an incarnation of the girl he truly loved, but... 

Kagome was here, now, and she had a warmth to her that even when alive Kikyo had never given off. She didn't hide herself from him or push him away...unless he was pulling. 

He gave a sigh and looked towards the horizon. Who would he chose? 

_Maybe, Inu-Yasha, it is time that you stop trying to figure out who you love, and ask who loves you?_

He a gave a start, almost falling from his perch, and pondered what the wind said. 

"I...I don't understand." he said, "Don't they both?" 

_Yes, yes and no_, was the answer he received, but before he could state his objection of question, the wind sensed his confusion. 

_Kikyo, she does not love you now. She cannot, for the dead only have one feeling, and that is desire. Desire and love aren't the same thing young one. _

She loved the man you were, but that is not that man you want anymore is it? And it is not the you that she wished to have. Kikyo loved you, because you were partially human. Which meant that you were not a true evil, and you could be purified, ne? 

Realization flooded into his eyes. "You mean...how she wanted me to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full human?" 

Yes, the wind whispered, but Inu-Yasha simply gave a snort. 

"I suppose now you're going to tell me that Kagome loves me because I'm partially demon?" 

_Yes, yes, and no. Kagome loves you because you are you. She doesn't want you to change, she doesn't want anything from you, except for your love in return. She's willing to give up her own happiness to see you smile Inu-Yasha. _

A gust rushed through, and the scenery changed. He was no longer in his tree, but on the ground, grasping Kikyo to him. With heightened senses he felt Kagome standing close. She was older, there was no doubt, but she looked older than she was. Her eyes no longer sparkled a burning fire, but held a dim light, that he felt was dying slowly. How long had her eyes been losing their passion? 

She held a smile, that only one truly scorned by love can hold, a bittersweet coating on an already broken mask, and they all knew it would melt off the moment they turned their backs. Her stature, still as tall as ever, was less childish pride, and more assurance, that she surely had gained through many a gory battle that hardened her spine. She was as beautiful as ever, but she was battleworn. 

She was warm. 

He could feel her heat reaching out to him, and warming his arms, that felt almost frozen from his grip on the dead woman's body. 

He would warm soon enough. 

The ground opened, and swallowed the pair up, and he felt himself slowly sinking farther from the reaches of Kagome's body heat. His ears picked up words, being exchanged between the two soul sharers. 

"You should have known he'd never choose you girl. He has always been mine." 

Kagome held no reply, but tears being fought back as she watched Inu-Yasha leave her. 

And just before he was sucked into the depths of hell, he heard a faint whisper. 

"I love you Inu-Yasha." 

And it wasn't Kikyo. 

_Do you see now, foolish one,_ the wind blew in his ear, as the world returned to normal, and he returned to his place near the sky, _that while Kikyo may have loved you, she cares only for herself and her needs? Kagome let you go, not because she didn't care for you, but because she cared so much that if being with Kikyo made you happy, then she would let it be. Would Kikyo do the same for you?_

And he knew she would not, for if so, half the battle would be over already. 

The wind moved on, and he jumped down to the forest floor, where he was greeted by Kagome, who smiled, just barely, at him. 

"What do you think of when you're up there?" she asked. 

And he saw, her eyes weren't ablaze like they had been when she had first met him and he _knew_ it was because of him. 

'The fire is dying,' he told himself. 

"I think about you." he said, and to his delight, her eyes sparked. 

He had another new mission now. He would make her happy again... 

And if the mere truth could rekindle the fire, Inu-Yasha felt he had no reason to lie. 


End file.
